1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a remote control device and a recognition method thereof, and more particularly to a remote control device which outputs a corresponding remote control signal by recognizing the meaning of movement of the remote control device and a recognition method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance in science and technology, many remote control devices adapted to man-machine interactions are provided. The remote control devices can generate corresponding remote control signals based on movement by users to control the electronic device. Examples of the electronic device include game station, multi-media AV device, TV and video recorder.
Despite it is convenient to remotely control the electronic device by moving the remote control device, the conventional remote control device is often negatively affected by mechanical errors (such as the sensing errors of the remote control device) or noise generated when the remote control device is moved. In addition, the conventional remote control device cannot recognize the meaning of the movement shaped as a number or a text. For example, when the user moves the conventional remote control device to draw a number “3”, the conventional remote control device can only detects a continuous movement, which in turns converted to a sequence of sensing signals, but cannot recognize what the sequence of sensing signals stands for (the number “3”). Therefore, the conventional remote control device does not generate a remote control signal corresponding to the number “3” to the electronic device to perform the specific function, such as switching to channel 3. To the contrary, the user is limited to move the remove control device along a predetermined and simple direction, and then the conventional remote control device generates the remote control signal corresponding to the direction. For example, the rightward movement denotes increasing the sound volume, the leftward movement denotes decreasing the sound volume, the upward movement denotes switching to the previous channel, and the downward movement denotes switching to the next channel. Thus, the conventional remote control device is not user-friendly in use.